Individuals often purchase life insurance which has cash value accumulation in addition to death benefits. The cash value can be withdrawn, borrowed, or received upon termination of the policy. Corporations may purchase or sponsor life insurance as a financing vehicle for benefit plan costs or other liabilities. Such policies can have beneficial tax consequences for the corporation. Similarly, deferred annuity contracts have account value buildup which can be withdrawn, received on surrender, or taken as annuity payments. Naturally, higher return rates for life insurance policies or deferred annuity contracts will increase the accumulated cash value to the benefit of the owner.
Generally, insurance companies use two approaches for investing the premiums to provide the cash value increases for life insurance policies and annuity contracts, general account and separate account ("variable"). Using the general account approach, a life insurance company will usually invest conservatively with an emphasis on fixed income assets such as high grade corporate bonds. Such policies offer a guarantee of principal and some minimum return, often 4%. Where a policy owner desires a higher return on cash values than afforded by these conservative investments, it may purchase a variable life policy or annuity contract. A variable life policy or annuity contract offers various investment alternatives including equities which have traditionally realized a higher return than fixed income instruments. Of course, higher rewards typically require more risk taking. Likewise, variable life insurance policies or annuity contracts have no minimum cash value guarantees. The typical life insurance company is unwilling to offer the policy owner the upside rewards of variable life while it assumes the downside risks by making guarantees of the general account type policy.
Therefore, a substantial need exists for a system which manages insurance company investments related to life insurance policies and deferred annuity contracts to potentially generate significant upside returns to the policy owner with little or no downside risk to the policy owner or insurance company.